


Words of Wisdom

by JustJen



Series: A Strange Paradox [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a little advice can go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

 

 

Little Hope Estheim had a hard time believing everything he had heard from his older self. It was all too much, truth be told. He would have discredited it completely if it hadn't been for the truth test he had thrown at the director. He quizzed him on all sorts of things no one but him would know and he passed the test flawlessly. He was indeed looking at himself in ten years. He half smiled at the thought of how successful he had become and how everyone seemed to love and respect him. It seemed like such a far cry from where he was now. Yet it also provided a huge sense of relief. If he was here with his older self that meant they had succeeded and saved Cocoon and hadn't turned to crystal. He had asked for more details but the director had said it was in their best interest not to know everything.

Everyone looked at him strangely when they passed or had a question for the director. He highly doubted that the absurdity of the entire situation would be believed by anyone else. When lunch time rolled around the two of them decided to sneak off somewhere less populated so they could actually talk above a whisper. Unfortunately, just as they had begun their journey out, Alyssa came bounding down the steps in an very uncoordinated scramble. Clumsy would be putting it nicely Hope thought.

"Director! We found a new gate and I thought-" she immediately fell silent when she locked eyes with the younger Hope.

"Oh who is this? Wow he looks just like you! Is that?" The director hesitated a moment. It's not that she wouldn't have believed him, but he really didn't feel like spending his entire lunch hashing out all the details. He was trying to think of something clever to say but his younger self beat him to it.

"His son." He smiled awkwardly. Her eyes grew large and she covered her mouth in astonishment.

"Director!" For once she was actually speechless. Older Hope sighed knowing he would never escape the barrage of questions now guaranteed to spill out of Alyssa once she found her voice. He looked down at his younger self seemingly frustrated at the response he had given her.

"So Dad and I are going to spend lunch together, just the two of us. We have a lot to catch up on so see you after?" He offered not waiting for a reply and dragging the director by the arm away as quickly as possible. When they were finally out of the camp the director stopped and stared at his younger self a moment.

"Father? Really? You couldn't have just told her the truth?" Young Hope smiled innocently.

"It worked didn't it?" Another sigh escaped the directors mouth.

"Sure it got us out of there for the time being, but now I have to explain how I have a son that no one knew about. Not to mention an illegitimate child at that." This was going to be a very long day indeed. His younger self instantly felt bad realizing how he hadn't actually thought it through. The director was right. He frowned embarrassed. They continued on in silence while heading to the top of the dig site where they intended to eat their lunches. Suddenly the director started to laugh.

"Okay so if I'm your Dad, who exactly is your Mother?" Little Hope smiled happy to know the director wasn't completely angry with him. He thought about the question posed to him.

"How about Lightning?" He offered and as if by default they both instantly blushed realizing what that meant. 

"So technically that would make Serah your Aunt and Snow your soon to be Uncle?" He teased smiling as his younger versions cheeks darkened further. They sat down and opened their lunches watching each other while they ate. After they had finished they took their time and decided to relax a while before returning. 

"Sooo....can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." The director replied.

"Are you close with Dad?" The question took him by surprise. He remembered how he had felt about his Father at that age and didn't expect his younger self to even care let alone inquire. His face darkened.

"Don't be angry with him. He really does love you and whether you realize it or not he has been working all of your life to build you a better future. I didn't understand till I was older and that was one of my biggest regrets. Spend as much time with him as you can and actually get to know him. He's a good guy deep down Hope." It was odd giving his younger self advice but he secretly hoped that by doing so he could gain a bit more time with his Father in the long run. 

"Okay my turn." Little Hope stated excitedly. 

"Oh? You're going to give me advice?" The director smiled warmly.

"Yes, you need to have more fun. I've been watching you all day and I can't believe how uncomfortably serious you are. I mean, I understand you're an important person and you are doing your job. Just don't forget to smile and enjoy life too." The director smiled. Words of wisdom from a fourteen year old and he was absolutely correct. He hardly ever took time to enjoy himself. They packed up and headed out to return to the site all the while thinking about the advice they had given each other. Once again the director began to laugh lightheartedly.

"Well now, I wouldn't say I don't know how to have fun. After all, I do have a son." The pair laughed teasing each other the rest of the way. 

 


End file.
